


Solo le persone deboli credono nella correlazione

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Challange “Playing with magic” di Fanwriter.it, Friends to Lovers, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Slow Romance, ho scritto questa cosa in tre giorni perché ero in agitazione, non lo dice esplicitamente ma mi piace sbattere in faccia alle persone il mio hd
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Pidge dice che, secondo i suoi grafici, la maggior parte dei guai di Lance è in qualche modo collegata al numero di arance che mangia.Se ha perso così tanti punti per la gara tra Case, i primi anni, deve essere sicuramente colpa delle arance, non del fatto che continuava a sgattaiolare fuori dai dormitori dopo il coprifuoco. Se ha avuto qualche problema durante il quarto anno, deve essere per forza colpa delle arance, non del suo litigio con Keith. E se negli ultimi anni è stato meglio deve essere per forza perché ha smesso di mangiare tutte quelle arance.Lance fa una smorfia e Pidge ride.





	Solo le persone deboli credono nella correlazione

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa OS in tre/quattro giorni e solo perché 1) il prompt 37 dell'evento di Harry Potter era veramente troppo bello e dovevo usarlo, in un modo e nell'altro; 2) mi hanno incastrato per una pizza e io non volevo andarci e mi dovevo distrarre; 3)dovevo non pensare alle elezioni; 4)scrivere di questi idioti mi rilassa(?). Mia sorella mi ha detto che sono tipo Satana, ma non ho capito molto bene il perché.  
> Prima il titolo aveva un suo perché, ma me lo sono dimenticata. (nn'è vero)  
> La cosa divertente è che nella mia lista di scrittura ho da scrivere pure una vita da strega!au, non so se avete presente. Comunque rimane divertente.  
> La linea temporale è: nell'introduzione Lance avrà sei/sette anni, e so che molti maghi fanno la loro prima magia prima (o no? vabbè), ma tutto gira intorno al fatto che, secondo la sua famiglia, lui è un fiore tardivo; nella prima parte frequenta il primo anno ad Hogwarts; nella seconda parte il quarto anno e anche il quinto; e nell'ultima parte il sesto.
> 
> Ho dovuto fare ricerche su Castelobruxo e Ilvermorny ma lo giuro, Hogwarts non l’ho certo fatto per tradirti. 
> 
> E UN’ALTRA COSA. Non accetterò mai l’idea che Lance abbia soltanto una sorella. Una sola? No. Non ci credo non è vero. Quindi, non accettando quest’informazione canon venuta a me attraverso un spoiler, d’ora in poi darò a Lance solo sorelle. Ma stiamo scherzando? Due fratelli e una sola…? No. Mi rifiuto proprio #indignata
> 
> La storia è stata betata dall’incredibile, dolcissima e pazientissima fin_chan, che potete trovare su FB e EFP (e che io ringrazio dal profondo del mio cuore.)
> 
> [Questa storia partecipa al “Playing with magic” a cura di Fanwriter.it  
> Prompt: 37. Durante la lezione di Divinazione, A vede B nel proprio futuro]

> # Solo le persone deboli credono nella correlazione

 

 

> The most depressing thing that can happen to a prophet is to be proved wrong. The next most distressing thing is to be proved right.

> **—Aldous Huxley**

  
  
  
  
Lance si alza in punta di piedi e posa il mento sul tavolo al quale è seduta sua mamma, con le gambe accavallate e un sorriso dolce sulle labbra. Tiene in mano i suoi tarocchi. Beve dalla stessa tazza di papà. E papà, che è seduto all'altro capo, lo odia, perché poi gli dirà cose orribili sul suo futuro. Su un ragazzetto che avrà la sua promozione. O su un piccione che gli porterà fortuna. O su come prenderà la prossima influenza e dovrà rimanere a letto. In mezzo al tavolo il cucchiaio di argento levita come se fosse la cosa più naturale in questo mondo, sotto lo sguardo concentrato del bambino.  
  
“Lance, tesoro” inizia la mamma, mischiando le carte e girandosi verso di lui. “Le vogliamo leggere le tue carte?” gli chiede dolcemente e Lance inclina la testa. Abbassa i talloni, si allontana dal tavolo e lancia uno sguardo veloce al suo papà, che si sta accarezzando la fronte. Si arrampica sulla sedia, tenendosi in equilibrio con le mani. Sa che cosa vuole dire la mamma. Sa anche cosa sta per dire il papà.  
  
“Anche lui è una strega?”  
  
Il cucchiaino cade accanto alla teiera. La mamma guarda il papà da sotto le sue ciglia lunghe e continua a mischiare le carte. Lui si versa del tè nella tazzina.  
  
“Mago” lo corregge, tornando a fare la sua completa attenzione alle carte, per poi girarsi appena verso Lance. “E a questo punto, rispondo sì.”  
  
Papà non ne sembra felice. Abbassa lo sguardo e riprende la sua tazza. Lance muove nervosamente le gambe sulla sedia. Non tocca il pavimento. Neanche con la punta dei piedi. “A questo punto” ripete a bassa voce papà e sta riempendo la tazzina di zucchero. Lo fa quando è triste. C'è qualche secondo di silenzio. Nessuno parla. Mamma mischia le carte ancora e ancora, papà versa zucchero nel suo tè ancora e ancora, Lance alza la testa e si guarda intorno, in una cucina che sarebbe potuta essere più grande, ma che può contenere giusto le persone che serve contenere. Per ora sono solo loro tre. Durante le vacanze sono tanti di più. Mamma mischia le carte. Continua a mischiare le carte. Non gliele lascia ancora pescare. Ci sta mettendo tanto di più del solito.  
  
“Potrebbe studiare da casa” propone papà e mamma lo fulmina con lo sguardo. Poi la sua espressione si addolcisce, quando lo vede guardare suo figlio con quella rassegnazione di chi deve perdere una persona amata, e lascia finalmente le carte sul tavolo. Allunga la mano verso di lui. Scuote la testa in risposta e papà non sembra felice. Non lo sembra per niente.  
  
Mamma gli prende entrambe le mani e le stringe forte. Lo fa sempre. Per dare forza alle persone. Di solito mamma e papà si fanno forza a vicenda. Probabilmente è questo quello che sta succedendo. Sorride con tutta la dolcezza del mondo. Lance torna a guardare in alto, con il mento alzato e si chiede in quale scuola potrebbe andare a studiare. Rosa è andata a Castelobruxo e dice che non la facevano mai andare nella cucina della scuola, per questo doveva esercitarsi con le foglie di tè a casa. Marco e Veronica sono andati a Ilvermorny e la cucina era terra di tutti.  
  
La loro cucina è illuminata e colorata e ci sono tanti odori e spezie e biscotti. Non pensa che potrebbe vivere in un posto in cui non può entrare nelle cucine. Le piante cascano dall'alto e ci sono i vecchi libri di ricette delle sue sorelle maggiori e di Marco. Modi per fare il tè. Rosa ha preso il talento di sua mamma. Sa preparare un tè per ogni evenienza e da questo prevedere il futuro con una puntualità che neanche gli storici, riguardo il passato, hanno. Veronica è brava con le piante magiche. È forse l'unica non indovina della famiglia. Da generazioni!, dice mamma. Allora Veronica ruota gli occhi e comunque prima o poi tutte queste cose sarebbero dovute succedere, no? Ribatte che la loro generazione fa e farà tante cose che la famiglia non ha fatto per molto tempo. Ed è anche vero che mamma è stata la prima donna a sposare un no-mag. Da generazioni!, dice abuela. E Lance ride, perché abuela è così melodrammatica e papà prova ad essere gentile e poi si ritrova con strani incantesimi addosso. Da generazioni!, è la prima cosa che Lance ha sentito dire e forse la prima che ha saputo dire. Marco è stato il primo maschio nella famiglia di mamma da generazioni!, e quindi è il più benvoluto da abuela. E Rosa è l'indovina più potente della sua famiglia da generazioni!, quindi ovviamente la mamma l'ha seguita con più attenzione. Papà dice sempre che la loro famiglia non credeva alla magia da generazioni!, e allora Lance ride un po' più forte. Abuela pensava che Lance sarebbe stato il primo magonò da generazioni! Questo non lo faceva ridere così tanto.  
  
Si allunga per prendere una carta, anche se adesso mamma sta guardando negli occhi papà e non sembra volergli leggere subito il futuro, in quale scuola sarebbe meglio mandarlo. Vorrebbe andare a Castelobruxo, anche se non ti fanno entrare nella cucina. Perché Rosa è andata lì. Fa strisciare la carta sul tavolo, evitando lo zucchero caduto sulla tovaglia e piegandola un po' sotto la sua manina. Non Ilvermorny non Ilvermorny. La gira solo quando è sicuro di poterla vedere solo lui.  
  
Inclina la testa, sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre e la lascia col dorso verso il basso sul tavolo. Non ha capito. Mamma e papà si sono girati verso di lui. Papà chiede immediatamente spiegazioni a mamma con gli occhi. Mamma si allunga a prendere la carta tra le dita e sorride verso Lance. Non è un sorriso felicissimo. È un sorriso normale. Uno standard.  
  
“Hai pescato il drago, tesoro” dice e stringe un po' di più la mano di papà. “Hogwarts” continua e sospira. “Scozia.”  
  
Papa riprende tristemente a versare zucchero nella sua tazzina.  
  
“Nessuno della nostra famiglia è mai andato a Hogwarts” mormora, girandosi verso papà.  
  
“Da generazioni?” chiede Lance e mamma lo guarda in silenzio, prima di annuire.  
  
“Da generazioni!” ripete lei con un po' più di entusiasmo.  
  
  


### Lance McClain e gli anni in cui ha fatto perdere centinaia di punti ai Tassorosso, ma lui può spiegare

_[curiosità - impulsività - arance]_  
  
  
Lance ha appena salutato la mamma e il papà e sta salendo sul treno. Però decide di fermarsi sugli scalini e si dice, beh, sì, magari un ultimo saluto glielo può dare. Può andare da mamma e abbracciarla un'altra, un'ultima, volta. Guarda le sue scarpe nuove, si morde nervosamente il labbro inferiore e sta per girarsi verso il binario, quando viene colpito da una spallata.  
  
“Ehi” protesta.  
  
Un ragazzino dai capelli neri e gli occhi blu, il ragazzino che lo ha colpito, si gira verso di lui. Lo guarda dall'alto al basso, non dice niente. Si gira di nuovo ed entra nello scompartimento del treno. Sparisce così. E Lance assottiglia lo sguardo e si sente arrabbiato. Arrabbiato per davvero. Stringe i pugni, sente qualcosa di pesante sul petto.  
  
“Ehi!” ripete con più rabbia e cerca di entrare nello scompartimento, ma il ragazzino non c'è più. E il treno ha chiuso le porte.  
  
Lance sente il naso pizzicargli e gli si offusca la vista. Sa soltanto che è tanto arrabbiato. Sa soltanto che non è tornato a dare un abbraccio a mamma, o a papà.  
  
  
  
  
A Lance Hogwarts piace. Davvero tanto. Sa di quei vecchi film in cui tutti devono mettersi dei vecchi abiti, in cui ci sono i cavalli, i cowboy, i gobbi, i campanili e i le candele. Davvero tante candele. Per entrare nelle cucine, e questo è troppo divertente, deve fare il solletico a una pera. Lo adora. E lui ha un mantello. In realtà, non proprio un mantello, ma un qualcosa di molto simile, tutta nera e con delle scarpe che gli stanno veramente troppo grandi, ma non importa, perché mamma dice che ci deve crescere dentro e che tra poco gli staranno bene. I piedi crescono in fretta, dice, e lei può venirlo a trovare solo poche volte e lui può tornare a casa solo a Natale e durante le vacanze. Almeno il compleanno lo può passare con la famiglia. E poi c'è il treno. Giusto, per arrivare fino al castello deve prendere il treno, e per arrivare a Ilvermorny non lo ha mai preso, e nemmeno per arrivare a Castelobruxo. Perché per arrivare alle scuole di Stregoneria americane, dicono tutti, basta camminare. Se cammini ci arrivi, e alla fine è verissimo, Lance e mamma arrivavano alle scuole dei suoi fratelli camminando e non ci mettevano nemmeno tanto. Hogwarts invece ha un treno a vapore. Sa proprio di altri tempi.  
  
Sta cucendo i simboli della sua Casa sulla divisa. Non c'è nessun negozio vicino a casa sua che vende cose del genere e quindi Hunk ha detto che può anche farlo, può cucire i sigilli, e per la sciarpa -non c'è da preoccuparsi per la sciarpa, perché mamma ha deciso di fare amicizia con la mamma di Hunk e quindi potranno andare a fare shopping insieme e, entro Natale, avrà tutto quello che deve avere per sentirsi un vero e proprio Tassorosso.  
  
Lance posa il retro della testa contro il muro e gira lo sguardo verso la finestra. E sorride. Perché Hogwarts gli piace davvero tanto. Perché non c'è nessuno che dice, oh, sei un McClain, come Rosa McClain, come tua sorella maggiore che è un genio in Divinazione. Perché nessuno della sua famiglia è lì, nessuno della sua famiglia è stato lì. E il suo dormitorio è accanto alle cucine. È una delle cose più belle del mondo. La notte può sgattaiolare in cucina e prepararsi una cioccolata calda e parlare con Hunk finché non è ora di andare alle lezioni di Astronomia, o quando non sorge il sole e arrivano a cacciarli via degli elfi che sono veramente molto arrabbiati con Lance, ma Lance non sa dire il perché. Non ancora.  
  
Certo ci sono delle cose -ci sono cose che non gli piacciono. Le lezioni di Incantesimi. Quelle non gli piacciono molto. Il professore gli fa ripetere gli incantesimi una, due, tre, tantissime volte e poi gli incantesimi non vengono e lui glieli fa ripetere di nuovo e l'unico motivo per cui tutto va male è che sembra che il suo accento... rimane sveglio la notte a sentire vecchie registrazioni del vecchio inglese di Londra e si sente così stupido. E ha perso veramente troppi punti per la gara tra Case. Perché non sapeva rispondere alle domande e le orecchie gli diventano rosse quando non sa come rispondere e si blocca un po' di più. Incantesimi è davvero il peggior corso di sempre. Lo odia.  
  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia e alza il mantello. Giocherella con l'orlo, per vedere se è cucito bene. Il sigillo col tasso lo guarda indietro come se fosse vivo. E quindi lui gli sorride, perché se impari qualcosa nel mondo magico è che un po' tutto è vivo. Ci sono dei rumori di persone che gridano e anche questo è molto familiare. Anzi. Aveva pensato che andando in una scuola inglese ci sarebbero state tante persone inglesi che non avrebbero voluto fare tanto rumore. Ma si vede che un bambino rimane pur sempre un bambino. Assottiglia lo sguardo.  
  
Sistema il piede sul piano di legno e posa il mantello e l'ago davanti a lui. Sta veramente provando a capire a cosa sono dovute le urla e gli schiamazzi. Vengono da fuori. Assottiglia lo sguardo un po' di più e si rende conto che sta nevicando. Non ha mai visto la neve in vita sua. Apre la bocca, sembra voler sorridere e preme le mani contro il vetro. I fiocchi cadono a terra. I fiocchi sono veramente tanti. Marco dice sempre che a Ilvermorny nevica spesso, ma lui e mamma non sono mai andati a trovarlo quando nevica. Non ha mai visto così tanti fiocchi cadere. Allunga la gamba all'indietro e sta decidendo di uscire quando sente le grida da fuori alzarsi di nuovo. Aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
  
Si concentra sul cielo bianco e si ricorda di aver lasciato l'ago sul suo mantello. Deve prendere la sciarpa che gli sta prestando Hunk per uscire e sentire che cosa vuol dire avere la neve sul naso e avere della neve negli scarponi.  
  
“Avete sentito?” sente dire qualcuno, mentre scende dal davanzale della finestra e prende il suo mantello, piegandolo tra le braccia. “È caduto dalla scopa.”  
  
“Davvero?” chiede qualcun altro e Lance continua a guardare fuori dalla finestra e non ci crede che tra poco potrà scendere e giocare a palle di neve. Deve trovare Hunk. Sicuramente lui ne sa di più e sicuramente ne è un po' più abituato ma non importa. La neve è bella soprattutto se si è in compagnia. “Beh, un po' me lo aspettavo. È colpa del capitano, comunque, perché lo sapevano tutti che Kogane era troppo giovane per la posizione.”  
  
Lance non sente più niente, perché, beh, deve andare a prepararsi per una vera e propria guerra.  
  
  
  
  
È una situazione un po' imbarazzante, perché non solo è caduto durante l'ora di Volo, ma si è anche rotto un braccio e ha fatto perdere punti alla sua Casa. Ancora. “Oltre il danno anche la beffa” dice, cercando di ridere, ma, anche se le ossa sono state magicamente riparate, il braccio gli fa ancora un po' male e glielo hanno dovuto fasciare. E poi sfasciare. E poi fasciare di nuovo. E ogni volta le firme sul suo gesso magico aumentano e lui ride, perché, beh, è un buon modo per farsi dei nuovi amici, si è reso conto.  
  
L'infermiera, comunque, non è lì, per qualche motivo, e Lance si annoia, muove nervosamente le gambe e le può ancora dondolare, perché non è ancora poi così alto.  
  
“Vuoi...” Alza il braccio rotto e cerca di sorridere, ma il ragazzo sul letto sbatte soltanto le palpebre. Non è esattamente la risposta che si aspettava. “Okay” mormora, cercando di guardare da qualche altra parte. “Pensavo fossi già uscito da qui” continua, perché non saprebbe esattamente come fare a rimanere in silenzio in una stanza in cui si trova un'altra persona.  
  
Comunque non riceve nessuna risposta per qualche minuto, di nuovo. Ruota gli occhi e decide di spostare la sua attenzione da qualche altra parte. Comunque sa quando una persona non vuole parlare e magari questo c'entra qualcosa con il fatto che nessuno viene a trovare questo ragazzino in infermeria. Mr Simpatia non deve avere poi così tanti amici. Quindi che importa. Non a lui. Dondola di nuovo i piedi e guarda verso il basso, osserva il suo braccio rotto e anche quello sano. Almeno adesso ha una scusa per non poter fare i compiti scritti di Incantesimi, anche se il professore continua a guardarlo come se fosse la peggior feccia dell'umanità. O forse è solo una sua impressione. Magari è solo questo. “Sono caduto sul ghiaccio” dice alla fine il ragazzo sul letto dell'infermeria. Lance si gira verso di lui. “Dicono che sono un pericolo per me stesso.”  
  
“Beh,” Lance arriccia le labbra e scrolla la testa, girandosi verso di lui. “Almeno salti le lezioni.”  
  
Lui scrolla le spalle. Si guarda di nuovo le mani e sembra così infelice di essere lì che fa quasi tenerezza. “Sei il ragazzo delle lezioni di Incantesimi” mormora dopo qualche secondo ancora. Non sembra molto bravo a fare conversazione. “Iverson è uno stronzo” borbotta.  
  
“Il nome è Lance.” Fa le pistole con le mani e un occhiolino, anche perché non sa cosa farcene con l'empatia delle altre persone sul professor Iverson. È bravo coi sentimenti. Non è ancora così bravo, però.  
  
“Lance McClain” completa il ragazzo. E ora la storia sì che si fa imbarazzante, perché probabilmente lui ricorda il suo nome e cognome dall'appello a lezione, ma Lance non fa molto caso all'appello, motivo per cui di solito non risponde, e quindi rimane lì, con un sorriso plastico e aspetta, spera, che si presenti da solo. “Keith” borbotta lui dopo un po'. “Kogane.”  
  
“Il tipo caduto dalla scopa! Quello della partita, vero? Abbiamo un destino simile!” esclama divertito Lance, prima di scendere dall'enorme sedia con un mini salto e muoversi per avvicinarglisi. “Solo che io non sono un pericolo per me stesso” mormora, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
“Ne dubito.”  
  
Rimangono di nuovo in silenzio. Lance osserva l'infermeria, alzando il naso verso l'alto e studiando le enormi finestre che non sembrano nemmeno essere fatte perché un essere umano ci si possa avvicinare. Hogwarts è bella, è vero, ma una delle cose che gli piacciono di più della scuola è il fatto che quando entri nei dormitori, sei in una mini-casa, con le piante, con i dolci, con la cucina vicino, con i letti e le finestre, che sembrano finestre per esseri umani. Poi, quando esci dai dormitori, non sei più a casa, sei a scuola, e va bene. Anzi, va benissimo, perché lui adora quando sta a scuola, ma l'infermeria sa troppo di scuola. Sa di gotico. Le infermerie erano così a Castelobruxo? E a Ilvermorny? Deve chiederlo a Marco e a Rosa. Veronica non risponderebbe. È troppo felice, nascosta nella foresta amazzonica. “Tu devi dormire qui?” chiede a Keith, che ha preso a giocare con le dita, nervosamente.  
  
“Sì” risponde, scrollando le spalle.  
  
Lance annuisce. Non c'è nessun altro in infermeria. Quindi dorme lì, da solo. Non deve essere poi così divertente. Da solo. Non sembra avere amici. Mr Simpaticone. “Uhm.” Annuisce lentamente. “Almeno non devi seguire tutte le lezioni.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prepara il tè, e lo mette nella teiera, e prende due tazzine, coi biscotti al cocco nelle tasche del mantello e sperando con tutto se stesso che nessuno si renda conto della sua assenza. Beh, tranne Hunk, che lo sta guardando come se stesse uscendo per una missione suicida. Il che sarebbe divertente. Vedere tutto questo come una missione impossibile, rende il tutto più divertente. I prefetti possono essere le guardie russe, Hunk il suo fidato amico che lo coprirà dalla base, e Lance è ovviamente l'eroe della storia. Si passa una mano trai capelli e sorride. Sì, lo può accettare di essere l'eroe. Riprende in mano le tazzine.  
  
“Odio fare la voce della ragione” gli dice Hunk, sussurrando. “Cosa che succede molto spesso quando si tratta di te, ma, voglio dire, non penso che sia una delle tue idee più brillanti.” Sta seduto sulla solita sedia, vicino alle piante aromatiche, come quasi tutte le notti. A volte si chiede com'è possibile che nessun altro venga alla cucina a quest'ora.  
  
“Verrei a trovare te, se fossi in infermeria” controbatte Lance.  
  
“Sì, ma io sono il tuo migliore amico.” Si sta lamentando. Si lamenta molto, quando nessuno lo ascolta. È una delle cose di Hunk che nessuno sa se non lo si viene a conoscere a fondo. A quest'età, è facile conoscere una persona, si rende conto, quindi gli sorride e continua a riempirsi le tasche di cibo dolce. “Lo sono, vero?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Quindi la storia sarebbe diversa.”  
  
Lance ruota gli occhi. “Questo tizio non ha un Hunk, capisci che vita triste?” Infila le tazzine nell'altra tasca e poi afferra un altro biscotto, portandoselo in bocca, con un sorriso estasiato. “Questi sono al burro?” Ne infila un po' nella tasca dei biscotti.  
  
“Come può non avere un Hunk?” gli chiede. “Tutti hanno un Hunk.”  
  
“Non è vero” ride Lance.  
  
“Okay.” Hunk alza le mani in aria. “Ma ti è mai venuto in mente che se non ha un Hunk è perché non se lo merita?”  
  
“È per questo che ci sto andando io e non tu” dice, alzando un sopracciglio. Poi si porta l'indice alla tempia. “Geniale.”  
  
“Ma se non ha un Lance è perché non se lo merita!” prova di nuovo Hunk, alzandosi in piedi per poterlo fermare.  
  
Lance però non si ferma. “Non dire sciocchezze” dice, alzando un braccio. “Tutti si meritano un Lance!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance allunga il braccio e fa cenno con le dita perché Keith gli passi la sua tazzina e lui non sembra essere molto sicuro, ma gliela lascia, con una smorfia. Lance ride. “Vengo da una famiglia di divinatori” lo rassicura, tenendo la tazzina con entrambe le mani.  
  
Keith gli lancia uno sguardo ancora incerto, muovendosi nervosamente sotto le gambe sotto le coperte. “Non mi sembra una cosa” inizia a dire, “ _sicura_. Non è come la...”  
  
“Scienza?” chiede divertito Lance. Ha posato la sua tazzina su una cassettiera vicino al letto e i biscotti sono sul suo mantello, che adesso deve per forza lavare, ma non importa. Fa una smorfia. “Non penso per noi valga la Scienza. Allora? Le leggo? Vuoi che te le legga ad alta voce, oppure le leggo da solo e non ti dico niente? La tesseomanzia mi viene molto bene.”  
  
“Quella non è una vera parola.”  
  
Lance allora chiude gli occhi e tappa la tazza con la mano. Corruga la fronte, fa l'espressione concentrata che ha visto fare tante volte a sua sorella maggiore. E poi inspira profondamente, alzando un pochino il mento. “Le foglie del tè mi dicono che invece lo è” risponde, aprendo un solo occhio, e poi alzando i lati delle labbra. “E dicono anche che sei stupido.”  
  
“Non è vero!”  
  
“È verissimo. Lo dice il tè, mica io!”  
  
Keith sbuffa una risata leggera, incrociando le gambe. “Va bene” mormora a bassa voce, con la testa inclinata e chiude gli occhi, sospira. “Davvero sei bravo a leggere le foglie del tè?” chiede, con ancora qualche incertezza. “Non mi dirai che sto per morire, o che sono una disgrazia o cose del genere?”  
  
“Cosa? Non è così che funziona la cerimonia del tè” risponde Lance, con la mano sul petto e tirando le spalle leggermente indietro. “Mia sorella, Rosa, è l'indovina più potente della mia famiglia da generazioni, e mi ha insegnato come fare la cerimonia e non ha mai detto a nessuno che è una disgrazia.”  
  
“Sì, ma adesso me lo dovresti leggere _tu_ il futuro” ribatte Keith e Lance arriccia le labbra. Giusto. Deve essere lui a interpretare, non Rosa. Rosa è brava in questo lui è... okay. Okay, anche lui ce la può fare. Basta fingere di essere bravo. Basta fingere.  
  
“Beh, lei è stata la mia miglior maestra di tasseomanzia” finisce, cercando di sembrare il più sicuro possibile. Fingi finché non ce la fai. È un po' il suo motto. Raddrizza la schiena, tiene la tazzina tra le mani e chiude gli occhi. “Tu hai fatto una domanda al tè” si blocca, sbarrando gli occhi. “Lo hai fatto, vero?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Allora adesso vediamo come il tuo tè ha risposto.” Sorride, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. È ancora in gara. Grande. Molto bene. “Hai ancora la domanda in testa?”  
  
Keith sospira e ruota gli occhi. “Sì, certo.”  
  
“Okay.” Lance sospira. Toglie la mano da sopra l'orlo della tazza e abbassa lo sguardo, per poterlo studiare al meglio. Annuisce. “Mi vuoi dire la domanda?” gli chiede e si dà mentalmente dello stupido, perché avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo prima.  
  
Keith si gratta il naso e scuote la testa. “No.”  
  
“Cosa? Perché no?”  
  
“Perché dovrei dirti la domanda? Tanto la risposta non dovrebbe essere sempre la stessa?”  
  
“Beh, è una scienza ad interpretazione. Senza la domanda posso interpretare la risposta soltanto a metà.” Sbuffa, scuotendo la testa. Ha alzato la voce. Si guarda intorno per essere sicuro che nessun adulto abbia deciso di venire a controllare l'infermeria. “Mi sembrava anche ovvio” sussurra, girandosi verso Keith.  
  
“La tasseomanzia una scienza?”  
  
“Un'arte magica.” Passa il pollice sulla tazzina e si inumidisce le labbra. “Beh, una cosa seria, comunque.”  
  
“Ah, allora.” Keith alza un lato delle labbra. “Sono sicuro che puoi fare un buon lavoro anche così.”  
  
Si guardano negli occhi, stanno decidendo chi vince e chi perde e Lance vorrebbe veramente tanto vincere. Aiuterebbe la sua autostima. Assottiglia lo sguardo e si tira in avanti. Allora anche Keith fa la stessa cosa. Nessuno dei due sta sbattendo le palpebre. Gli occhi bruciano. Preferirebbe tornare a mangiare i biscotti. Questa cosa è così infantile. “Va. Bene” esclama con i lati delle labbra verso il basso. Non perdeva una di queste battaglie da quando era piccolo. Più piccolo. Keith sorride per la vittoria, e lui ruota gli occhi. “Ma posso soltanto interpretare il simbolo se non mi dici la domanda.”  
  
“Beh, poi faccio io” propone il ragazzino.  
  
Lance sbuffa, perché non è così che si fa, ma non importa, comunque non deve dimostrare niente, crede. Abbassa lo sguardo, studia il fondo del tè e annuisce, prima di tornare a guardare Keith negli occhi. “Bene” inizia con un sospiro. “Non so quale sia la tua domanda, ma la tua risposta è un fiore.” Keith alza un sopracciglio e Lance sorride, facendo spallucce. Dondola le gambe. “Il fiore ha diversi significati a seconda della domanda. Può voler dire stima, affetto, a volte compare alle persone che chiedono una conferma su alcuni rapporti. In quei casi vuol dire amore. Nel senso, amore romantico.”  
  
Keith si allunga verso la tazzina e rimane a quattro zampe sul materasso, con la testa schiacciata contro la testa di Lance per guardare il fondo della sua tazza. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e sembra confuso. Molto confuso. Si allontana dalla tazzina e da lui, per poi sedersi di nuovo sul letto, con le gambe incrociate.  
  
“Potrei aiutarti se sapessi la domanda” offre Lance.  
  
Keith scuote velocemente la testa e fa un gesto veloce con la mano.  
  
“Beh, comunque, se ti stai chiedendo cosa è uscito a me, io, che non sono una persona che si vergogna facilmente come _qualcuno_ , ho chiesto al mio tè la stessa domanda che gli ho fatto per mesi” inizia Lance, posando la tazzina di Keith vicino alla sua, e poi allungandosi per prendere un biscotto al butto. “Ho chiesto: è Hogwarts veramente la scuola che ero destinato a frequentare? E la tazzina mi ha risposto con una zucca. Delle calde amicizie ti aspettano in un luogo freddo.” Alza le braccia. “Ecco la mia profezia.”  
  
Keith deglutisce e lancia uno sguardo veloce ai biscotti. “Non è male” borbotta.  
  
“Devo solo trovare il modo di parlare in rima, non pensi?” scherza. “In luoghi freddi andrai, e amicizie calde troverai. O, non lo so -in questo momento non mi viene nemmeno una rima. Dev'essere l'ora.”  
  
“O non sai fare le rime e basta.”  
  
“Nessuno te lo ha chiesto.” Sbadiglia, alzandosi dalla sedia. “Penso che adesso torno a dormire, prima che i prefetti mi trovino qui. Di nuovo. Lascio il tè?” Prende il mantello e lascia i biscotti vicino alla teiera. “Domani porto una crostata, che dici?” Sorride e si gratta la nuca, sistemando la sedia perché nessuno ci inciampi.  
  
“Lance” lo chiama Keith, alzando la mano per fargli segno di fermarsi. Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gira verso di lui. “Mi stavo chiedendo se...” Indica con gli occhi il suo braccio rotto.  
  
“Oooh” esclama lui, e ne è sorpreso, davvero. Sbatte le palpebre e sorride. “Certo. Keith Kogane, _mi amigo_. Il mio amichetto.” Fa il segno delle pistole con le dita e poi l'occhiolino, mentre schiocca la lingua contro il palato.  
  
“Okay, come non detto.”  
  
“No, non puoi tirarti indietro!”  
  
“Invece è quello che ho appena fatto.” Si infila sotto le coperte. “Ciao.” Si sdraia. “A mai più rivederci.” Tira le lenzuola fino a sopra la testa e si gira di lato, dandogli le spalle.  
  
Lance sorride e fa spallucce. Sistema la sua tazzina dentro le tasche del suo mantello, poi il mantello sulle braccia e poi si gira a passo di danza, per andarsene via.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pidge sta leggendo un libro, e sta anche mordendosi le labbra. E sembra decisamente tanto concentrata. E Lance invece è tanto annoiato. Lascia che il braccio scivoli sul tavolo e che la testa si posi su questo, poi sospira. Quando Pidge non alza nemmeno la testa per guardarlo, sospira di nuovo. E poi sospira ancora e ancora e ancora.  
  
Pidge gli piace. Non è sicuro di piacere a Pidge. Lei dice sempre che se lo è trovato sul treno e che adesso non riesce più a scollarselo di dosso. Il che è divertente, perché è vero. In parte. Forse non condivide la stanza con lei, o non si siede con lei in tutte le lezioni, ma sa, _sente_ , che alla fine loro due hanno un legame. Un'amicizia. Quindi a volte studia vicino a lei e insieme ad Hunk, e lei dice cose sarcastiche, lui non ride e lei non ride alle sue battute, ma si trovano bene l'uno con l'altra. Ed entrambi si trovano bene con Hunk. Ma Hunk fa star bene tutti, quindi. La magia non è l'unico mistero della sua vita.  
  
“Sai che,” inizia la ragazza, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo verso di lui, “qualche anno fa, c'era questa correlazione tra le arance mangiate dagli inglesi e i divorzi? Infatti, sembrava che gli inglesi mangiavano veramente tante arance, e nello stesso tempo divorziavano veramente tanto. Correlazione.” Ride. “E, sempre correlazione, tu fai perdere così tanti punti alla tua Casa. E mangi tante arance.” Alza il dito, per indicare le bucce d'arancia che lui ha davanti. “I problemi degli inglesi, se confondi correlazione con causa-effetto, sono tutti dovuti alle arance.”  
  
“Io che davo la colpa alla mia impulsività.”  
  
“O alla tua curiosità.” Pidge chiude il libro e lo osserva da dietro quegli occhiali finti, che non le servono nemmeno per vedere. È una delle tante bugie di Pidge. “Tutte correlazioni. A chi serve la causa-effetto?”  
  
“Si può sapere di cosa parli?” chiede Lance passandosi una mano sul viso.  
  
Pidge alza un dito per contare i suoi punti. “I Tassorosso hanno perso un bel po' di punti perché sembra che tu sia diventato sonnambulo. Se lo chiedi a me, tutta colpa delle arance.” Inclina la testa e sorride a metà. Alza un secondo dito. “Keith Kogane sembra meno…” Fa una smorfia e abbassa la sua voce di qualche ottava. “Lupo Solitario Keith.” Poggia i gomiti sul tavolo. “Correlazione o causa-effetto?”  
  
Lance fa spallucce. “I misteri di Hogwarts” sospira melodrammaticamente, posando il mento sulla mano. Poi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Aspetta” esclama. “Tieni un grafico su me e Hunk?”  
  
È la volta di Pidge di fare spallucce. “I misteri di Hogwarts” gli fa il verso.  
  
  
  


### Lance McClain e gli anni in cui voleva cambiare il futuro, ma lui può spiegare

_[ ore di astronomia - nostalgia di casa - arance ]_  
  
  
  
Lance prova qualcosa di molto simile a un deja-vu.  
  
Cammina per il corridoio della scuola, forse leggermente sovrappensiero, è vero, coi suoi libri in mano e assaporando l'anno in cui, finalmente, avrebbe potuto iniziare a studiare più approfonditamente Divinazione -Rosa dice che gli inglesi iniziano tardi tante cose e che quindi vada più che bene che il più piccolo di casa, nonché quello che loro chiamano il loro fiore tardivo frequenti quella scuola. L'anno scorso, gli ha assicurato il professor Coran, è stato un anno introduttivo. Adesso dovrebbe iniziare il vero divertimento. Comunque. Lui cammina con Plaxum accanto, facendosi essenzialmente i fatti suoi, e riceve una spallata che gli fa quasi perdere l'equilibrio.  
  
“Ehi!” protesta e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Potrebbe riconoscere quella basetta ovunque, anche lontano anni luce. Sbatte velocemente le palpebre e ripete: “Ehi!” E avrebbe inseguito Keith trai corridoi, se Plaxum non lo avesse fermato, posando la mano sul suo braccio e scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Sono sicura che gli passerà” lo rassicura.  
  
Lance non ne è così sicuro. Abbassa lo sguardo, si guarda le mani. Pensava di essere stato così bravo a nasconderlo. E invece non è vero. E invece Keith deve averlo scoperto.  
  
  
  
  
Lance è seduto al tavolo, tiene il mento sul braccio e fa un piccolo broncio, giocando con la tazzina di Hunk. Il professor Coran sta continuando a parlare della divinazione e ci sono un paio di ragazzi che ridono, ma la cosa non lo ferma. È una lezione d'introduzione al tè, sui banchi ci sono delle teiere e la cosa lo fa sorridere, perché ogni volta che che vede una teiera pensa a Rosa. Rosa è un pensiero positivo. E a Keith. Ecco Keith è un'altra storia, adesso. Giocherella con la sua tazza e lancia un'occhiata a Hunk, che prova con tutto se stesso a seguire il professor Coran, ma che sa aver scelto questa materia solo perché tutti continuano a ripetere che è veramente molto semplice da passare con voti incredibilmente alti. Questo perché, sembra, in una piccola isola in cui è nato e cresciuto Bacone, pensare a cose come riuscire a vedere il futuro è da stupidi. Da maghi e pazzi e filosofi. E alla fine tutta questa differenza nemmeno c'è.  
  
È diverso da casa. Lance si gratta la guancia e continua a giocherellare con le dita sul banco, pittorescamente decorato. O da Castelobuxo, in cui Divinazione è una parte integrante della formazione di un mago. Divinazione è un modo per tranquillizzare le persone, per fare in modo che ci sia un ponte tra il mondo magico e il mondo non magico. Attraverso la divinazione, i no-mag, i babbani, come tanto piace chiamarli qui, si sentono parte della magia, entrano in contatto con lei, e la temono un pochino di meno, perché sentono di capirla. E non è questa la cosa importante?  
  
Lance allunga il braccio e gioca con la palla di vetro, muovendo il dito e osservando come all'interno di questa inizi a crearsi una piccola nube. Dovrebbe togliere il dito, o la mano, dalla sfera di cristallo. Sbadiglia. Non dorme molto la notte per colpa delle lezioni di Astronomia. Sarebbe voluto essere un po' più sveglio per la sua prima lezione di Divinazione sul tè. Avrebbe voluto fare una figura più bella. Più interessata. Divinazione sarà la sua vita. Non può permettersi di fare una brutta figura adesso. Allontana la mano dalla sfera di cristallo, che immediatamente perde la nube grigia al suo interno.  
  
Ma gli si chiudono gli occhi. Rimane a malapena sveglio. Guarda la tazza di tè e riesce a pensare a Keith. Non buono. Poi a Rosa. Meglio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e si piega verso il tavolo con la forchetta in mano e l'occhio critico. “Uhm.” Assottiglia lo sguardo. Si porta il tortellino sotto il naso e chiude gli occhi. “Uhm.”  
  
“Mi stai mettendo ansia” commenta Pidge, con delle matite trai capelli e la bocca piena. “E stai mettendo sulle spine Hunk. Mangia e basta.”  
  
“Non lo so” risponde Lance, abbassando la forchetta e posando nuovamente il tortellino sul piatto. “Penso che sia giusto che il cibo venga largamente apprezzato con tutti e cinque i sensi, non solo con la lingua.” La verità è che il tortellino è decisamente troppo caldo. Mettendoselo in bocca adesso rischierebbe un'ustione e non potrebbe goderselo. Sospetta che Pidge lo sappia. Hunk ne sembra completamente all'oscuro. Gli lancia solo tante occhiate nervose e poi sospira. Lance sorride, perché poi ha intenzione di dirglielo. Beh, okay, prima o poi, e la scena è decisamente esilarante di per sé.  
  
Pidge perde interesse. Si avvolge nel suo mantello, alza i piedi sulla sedia e diventa una piccola palla nera e verde, con il naso sopra i suoi libri. Hunk le continua a riempire il piatto, però. “Perché stiamo facendo colazione” spiega con un sorriso quando lei lo fulmina con lo sguardo. La mattina non sembra riuscire a fare altro se non fulminare le persone con lo sguardo.  
  
Finalmente Lance decide di tagliare il tortellino, osserva il vapore rilasciato, e sorride, pregustando e il sapore. Ed è a un passo così dal poterselo finalmente mettere in bocca, quando dall'altra parte della Sala Grande, nonostante il chiacchiericcio che avrebbe dovuto ovattare tutto, c'è un tonfo.  
  
Si girano tutti verso la fonte del rumore. Si girano di nuovo, mostrando disinteresse, quando si rendono conto che è la solita esplosione della mattina, quella che di solito provocano i ragazzini del primo anno, emozionati dall'idea di poter usare finalmente la magia come e quando vogliono. A casa loro non sembra essere permesso farlo.  
  
Lance alza un lato delle labbra e alla fine lui è solo felice di poter avere una bacchetta, al contrario di Marco e Veronica, e di poterla portare con sé a casa. Non vorrebbe vantarsi troppo, ma la sua bacchetta è veramente bella, oltre che leggermente sibilante. Gli hanno detto che a volte le bacchette sembrano voler comunicare col proprio mago per non dargli l'impressione di rimanere solo. È un bel pensiero. Sì, davvero.  
  
Hunk, dopo aver riempito il suo piatto e quello di Pidge, si siede di nuovo accanto a Lance, con una grazia da elefante, che fa alzare lo sguardo alla ragazza per rimproverarlo. Lui non ci fa molto caso. “Qualcuno di voi ha parlato con Keith?” chiede candidamente. Deve aver pensato molto a fare la domanda. È nervoso da molto prima della storia del tortellino e Lance non voleva essere un amico cattivo, ma lo ha ignorato per quanto gli era possibile. Perché sa dove andrà a finire questa conversazione e sa che non vuole rovinarsi la giornata.  
  
Pidge sbuffa. “Vorrai dire: Lance ha parlato con Keith?” ribatte, chiudendo il suo libro di Babbanologia, per poi posarlo non così delicatamente sulla pila alla sua destra. “Cosa che ovviamente lui non ha fatto.” Prende un libro dalla pila di libri alla sua sinistra. Si muove in modo passivo-aggressivo. Perfetto.  
  
“Perché ci dovrei parlare io?” si difende Lance, portandosi una mano sul petto e tirandosi leggermente indietro con le spalle. “Io non ho fatto niente!”  
  
Hunk sospira, prendendo in mano un cucchiaino. Non parla. Pidge prende un altro libro, probabilmente sempre di Babbanologia, e torna a leggere due libri in contemporanea, probabilmente sta cercando di approfondire qualche argomento. Le piace molto l'ingegneria. Lance finalmente mangia il suo tortellino. Adesso è tiepido. Non riesce nemmeno a goderselo. Mastica lentamente e fa ballare la forchetta tra le dita. Detesta con ogni fibra del suo corpo tutto quello che sta succedendo, in questo preciso momento come in questo periodo della sua vita in generale.  
  
“E comunque gli ho parlato, _io_ ” dice alla fine, ingoiando a forza e posando la forchetta sul tavolo. Gli viene un voltastomaco assurdo. Forse vorrebbe vomitare. O forse, più semplicemente, non vuole parlarne perché gli ricorda -non ricorda cose belle, così. Pidge e Hunk lo stanno guardando, gli stanno facendo domande con gli occhi e lui non può non rispondere a questo punto. Quindi sospira e si tira a sedere verso il basso, neanche volesse rendere il tavolo il suo scudo, neanche potesse nascondercisi sotto e rendere tutto questo -tutta questa situazione, un brutto sogno, o qualcosa che succede, sì, ma solo a un lontano conoscente. Scrolla le spalle e incrocia le braccia. Ha scritto una lunghissima lettere a mamma su questo argomento e lei ha risposto solo che i rapporti alla sua età sono così. Effimeri. Volatili. Prima o poi passerà anche questo. Non ha aggiunto altro. Non è stato utile. “Non vuole avere niente a che fare con me” borbotta dopo qualche secondo. Alza una spalla e cerca di non avere un contatto visivo con nessuno dei due. “Su questo è stato chiaro.”  
  
“Ah, davvero?” chiede Pidge e non sembra esserne convinta. Si gira per vedere le tavole delle altre Case, forse sta cercando qualcuno tra la folla. La cosa non ha molta importanza, però. Starà cercando un diversivo. Neanche lei è così brava coi sentimenti. “È strano” borbotta, tornando con il viso rivolto verso di loro.  
  
Hunk gli posa una mano sulla spalla e dice: “Non penso sia quello che voleva dire.”  
  
E Lance alza di nuovo la spalla e: “Che importa” dice, sprofondando un po' di più sulla sedia. “Comunque non è con me che vuole parlare, visto?” E torna a fare la sua completa attenzione al cibo, nonostante l'appetito se ne sia andato via completamente. Afferra un pezzo di crostata e la mangia controvoglia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, quando Lance aveva immaginato il suo quarto anno ad Hogwarts, non lo aveva immaginato così per niente. Giusto per essere chiari, perché poi potrebbe sembrare che a lui _tutto quest_ o vada più che bene, ma non va più che bene. In realtà, sta male per _tutto questo_ e la cosa che gli dà più fastidio è che finge di non sapere cosa stia succedendo, finge di non avere un indizio, ma forse sa. E se solo potesse cambiare se stesso, se solo non provasse queste sensazioni di pancia quando è vicino a Keith, magari tutto potrebbe tornare alla normalità, e magari sarebbe riuscito ad avere di nuovo le sessioni di studio con Hunk, Pidge e Keith, e il loro sgattaiolare fuori dai rispettivi dormitori per condividere qualche nuovo pettegolezzo, o le uscite a Hogsmead -le uscite sarebbero state completamente diverse. Invece no. Lui deve essere così. Lui deve sempre rovinare tutto. Lui deve provare attrazione. E affetto.  
  
Alza la testa e sta cadendo la neve. È incredibile come le cose cambino in pochi anni. Si è già abituato a vederla cadere, ma questo non gli toglie il minuscolo sorriso sulle labbra. Solo che non è un sorriso felice. A Cuba non ha mai costruito un pupazzo di neve e non si è mai sdraiato per terra e disegnato un angelo sulla neve. Non può fare cose del genere in un paese caldo. Hogwarts assomiglia molto poco a Varadero. C'è l'oceano, è vero, ma è un oceano grigio e c'è troppo vento per potersi avvicinare e contemplare l'infinità dell'Universo. E poi, è vero, piove spesso, ma non ti puoi buttare sotto la pioggia scalzo e in canottiera e alzare il viso per farti accarezzare dalle gocce. Perché in Scozia le gocce di pioggia sembrano un pugno in faccia, e devi indossare gli stivali per non scivolare sul fango e gli stivali si riempono d'acqua e c'è quel bruttissimo suono che ti accompagna finché non riesci a tornare in un posto asciutto. Squash, squash. E i piedi ti diventano bianchi, si congelano. E poi, a Varadero c'è tanta pioggia, è vero, ma c'è anche tanto sole. A Hogwarts c'è tanta pioggia e il sole è sempre coperto. Praticamente non c'è. Sinceramente gli sta venendo da piangere. Quando Veronica è venuta a trovarlo ha riso, perché, ha detto, sta diventando un po' pallido. Quando non prende molto sole la sua pelle prende una sfumatura verdognola e lui lo odia. Veronica è stata l'unica consolazione in settimane abbastanza dure, ma gli ha detto una cosa terribile. Prima portava i segni del sole senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e ora che non ce li ha più, si rende conto che è un po' come se avessero cancellato le tracce di casa sua dal suo corpo. E non lo può sopportare.  
  
È seduto sul davanzale della sua finestra e Blue, la sua civetta, è finalmente venuta a lasciargli una lettera da parte di mamma. Rimane lì, sul suo braccio a farsi coccolare. Come faccia ad arrivare ai sotterranei è uno dei tanti misteri della sua vita. E Lance non ha il coraggio di aprire quella lettera. Perché se la apre, gli si appesantirà il petto, e inizierà a pizzicargli il naso e scriverà mamma vieni a prendermi. Chiude gli occhi, li strizza e stringe i pugni, inspirando quasi con violenza dal naso. Il pensiero torna più forte. Vieni a prendermi.  
  
È la prima volta in quattro anni che lo pensa.  
  
Ti prego mamma, vieni a prendermi, aveva ragione papà, non posso studiare così lontano. Uno dei miei migliori amici è così arrabbiato con me che non mi vuole parlare e nemmeno io mi parlerei, al suo posto. Hunk e Pidge non sanno che fare e nemmeno io. Le lezioni di Divinazione sono basilari e ho già imparato tutto da Rosa. Il professore di Incantesimi continua a farmi ripetere gli incantesimi ad alta voce, in classe, e forse è per l'accento, e io a volte sento un groppo alla gola, mi sale un calore alle guance, alle orecchie e qui, su questa parte del collo, e non riesco a parlare. Hunk dice che non ho nessun accento, ma mamma, forse è per l'accento. Prima di parlare penso dieci volte a come dire una parola e quando ho detto quelle parole rimango a pensare per quasi tutta la giornata a come le ho dette. E io parlo tanto, lo sai che parlo tanto, e allora rimango sveglio la notte a pensare che forse ho detto qualcosa male, che forse qualcun altro sta ridendo perché ho sbagliato il suono di qualche parola, perché forse non è così che avrei dovuto usare un modo di dire. E mi sento stupido. Non riesco a togliermi questa sensazione di dosso. Sono stupido. E sono sbagliato. Mi sento sbagliato. Ti prego portami via. Mi sembra che tutti sappiano più di quanto sappia io e che mi guardino come si guarda un cucciolo cercare di salire le scale. Ti prego, voglio soltanto tornare a casa, e bere il tè con Rosa, e giocare a baseball con papà. E io non voglio più stare qui. E io penso di avere veramente tanto bisogno di non stare più qui. Ti prego mamma. Per favore mamma. Vienimi a prendere. Perché io penso di non riuscire più a stare qui. Non ne sono più capace.  
  
Tira su le ginocchia e Blue apre le sue ali e si posa da qualche altra parte della stanza. Allora Lance si abbraccia le gambe, abbassa la testa e rimane appallottolato sul davanzale, mentre la lettera gli cade ai piedi.  
  
Nessuno dei suoi fratelli ha mai chiesto di cambiare scuola. Le carte dicevano che quelle erano le scuole migliori per loro da frequentare, per imparare qualcosa d'importante, e nessuno lo ha mai messo in dubbio. Rosa ha finito la sua scuola in Brasile, ed era lontano da casa. Veronica e Marco hanno finito la scuola negli Stati Uniti ed erano anche loro lontani da casa. Sempre. Nessuno di loro ha mai rinunciato. Da generazioni. Lui sarebbe il primo. Non pensa di poterlo fare. Ma vorrebbe tanto. Magari una pausa. Quel tanto che basta per riprendersi. Per riabbracciare papà.  
  
Lance stringe un po' di più le gambe, posando la testa sulle ginocchia e cercando di non respirare, per non fare troppo rumore. Lo sa che non può rinunciare. Che non può tornare a casa, che non può essere il da generazioni! in negativo. Non lo può essere sempre. Gli trema il mento e si stropiccia un occhio lacrimante. Riprende in mano la lettera e la apre.  
  
Lascia andare una gamba e abbandona la testa contro l'enorme finestra del suo dormitorio.  
  
Fa freddo. Fuori nevica. È tutto bianco. Le lezioni di Divinazione sono basilari. Il professore di Incantesimi gli fa ripetere delle parole difficili ad alta voce. Keith non gli vuole parlare. Hunk e Pidge non sanno perché. La sua pelle sta prendendo una sfumatura verdognola. Sta andando tutto male. Tutto quanto. E lui vuole solo tornare a casa.  
  
Sulla lettera di mamma c'è scritto soltanto: _Amore mio, so che è un momento difficile ma tieni duro_. Lance la lascia cadere sul pavimento. È praticamente una lettera inutile. Undici parole. Undici.  
  
Piange come gli adulti. Sbatte le palpebre e cade una lacrima, come nei film. Solo che questa triste calma non dura, perché dopo quel momento di vuoto gli sale una rabbia cieca contro tutto quello che lo circonda. Si riscopre a sussurrare: “Odio questa neve schifosa.” E il suo se stesso bambino non glielo avrebbe mai potuto perdonare, ma in quel momento è la pura verità. E deve combattere contro l'istinto di distruggere tutto quello che si trova nella stanza, deve lottare con se stesso anche per non rimanere immobile, rannicchiato sul davanzale di una finestra che detesta con tutta la sua anima. Quindi scoppia a piangere come piangono i bambini. Coi singhiozzi che simulano convulsioni in tutto il corpo, il mento che gli trema, la bava in eccesso, gli occhi rossi e il respiro affannoso. E lui odia sentirsi un bambino. Si asciuga le lacrime con forza, si fa quasi male, con i palmi delle mani e tira su col naso e cerca di tenere alta la testa e non riesce a piangere in silenzio. Santo cielo, deve piangere in silenzio. Si tappa la bocca e trattiene il respiro per un po', giusto il tempo per calmarsi.  
  
Non ne ha neanche potuto parlare. Non lo ha potuto neanche scrivere. È tutto rimasto nella sua testa. Tutte queste sensazioni sono rimaste nel suo petto e sua mamma gli ha anche tolto la possibilità di sfogarsi. _So che è un momento duro_. No, non lo può sapere. Lui non glielo ha detto. Glielo avranno detto i tarocchi. Lui non ha parlato. Non ha potuto.  
  
Tira su col naso e Blue vola verso di lui, per farsi fare le coccole. Lance si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo rumoroso. Voleva solo tornare a casa.  
  
  
  
  
Hunk tiene la mano di Lance con il palmo verso l'alto e non sembra molto sicuro di quello che sta facendo, ma il professor Coran fa cenno perché continui a leggergliela e Lance non può fare altro che sorridere. “Beh,” inizia lui, alzando lo sguardo verso l'amico, forse a cercare un suo aiuto. Poi si gira verso il professore. “Ma proprio la vita amorosa devo predirgli?”  
  
Il professore gli fa un altro gesto con la mano perché si concentri sulla mano di Lance e uau, davvero, miglior lezione di sempre.  
  
“Beh,” ricomincia Hunk. Passa il dito sul palmo e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “La linea dell'amore di Lance inizia sotto l'indice, quindi vuol dire che è molto fortunato in amore. Ma si tocca con la linea della vita, quindi, ehm, il suo cuore si può spezzare facilmente.” Sospira e avvicina il palmo al suo naso. “Qui dice che ha già incontrato la sua anima gemella, ma che è ancora troppo immaturo. Lance, è troppo immaturo per riconoscerla. Ma la linea è ben delineata, quindi il loro rapporto sarà forte, una volta che riusciranno a trovarlo. E una persona… La persona destinata a Lance è -nel senso, secondo le linee sulle sue mani, Lance è, beh, sì, acqua, e la sua persona è -è fuoco ma non si annullano a vicenda. Loro si devono equilibrare. Per questo non stanno insieme. Adesso. Forse. Ehm, mi pare che... la linea della testa sembra voler -sembra voglia prevaricale la linea del cuore. Quindi, penso che Lance a un certo punto della sua vita amorosa si ritroverà in un bivio e dovrà fare una decisione importante e la decisione, credo, forse, avrà a che fare con il decidere tra quello che è razionale fare e quello che è emotivo fare.” Fa una smorfia scuote la testa. È una delle profezie più confuse sulla vita di Lance, che quindi ridacchia.  
  
“Può riportarlo in poesia, signor Garrett?”  
  
“Tra...” Questa è una delle scene più esilaranti di tutto l'anno. “Tra acqua e fuoco non disperare, il vero amor ti può... salvare?”  
  
Il professor Coran si accarezza i baffi e poi annuisce. “Delizioso” commenta, prima di muoversi verso un altro banco.  
  
A questo punto, Lance non deve neanche più trattenere la propria risata.  
  
  
  
  
Lance si muove nervosamente sul posto, con la bacchetta in mano e guardando verso il basso la folla di studenti con gli occhi puntati su di lui. Ecco, questa, esattamente questa, non è un'esperienza che avrebbe voluto avere.  
  
Strano ma vero, il Club del Duellante è ancora lì, in piedi, aspettando che gli studenti salgano sulla pedana. Adesso è lì che tutti si sfidano a duello. La professoressa Altean pensa che sia un buon allenamento. Quindi, da un po' di tempo, i duelli non sono illegali e sono ufficialmente supervisionati da lei. Ma no, Lance non è stato sfidato in nessun duello nessuno e lui non avrebbe comunque mai accettato una sfida tanto stupida. Allura -la professoressa, pensa anche sia una buona idea avere lezioni di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure pratica. Ed ecco, sì, lui era distratto ed è stato scelto come un duellante. Uno dei motivi per cui Allura gli fa una paura assurda dal primo anno. Questa donna è bellissima e fuori di testa.  
  
La cosa più imbarazzante, nonché ovvia, e Lance vorrebbe avere due parole con lo scrittore della sua storia, perché, davvero, che originalità, è che il secondo duellante, che si è presentato dall'altra parte della pedana volontariamente, è Keith, che osserva la sua bacchetta come se fosse un coltello e Lance come se fosse la sua prossima preda.  
  
Lance e Keith presentano la bacchetta, poggiandola ognuna sul proprio naso, mentre stanno in piedi uno davanti all'altro. Lo fanno in silenzio. Lance vorrebbe parlare, dirgli qualcosa di scherzoso, per alleggerire la tensione tra loro due, ma Keith alza il mento contro di lui e non sorride, sembra solo infuriato e Lance non può sopportarlo, non ora, quindi stringe con più forza la bacchetta. Poi, sempre formalmente, la abbassano e si girano verso due lati opposti, per contare dieci passi.  
  
Ogni passo è un battito del cuore. Tutto il resto è ovattato e Lance chiude gli occhi. Prova a ritrovare la serenità. Ci deve essere un modo per ritrovarla. Non può sentirsi così per sempre.  
  
Un passo. Bum. Qui fa freddo. Due. Bum. Mi sento fuori luogo. Tre. Bum. Ridono del mio accento. Quattro. Bum. Se faccio finta di ridere con loro sembrerò uno di loro. Cinque. Bum. Ma non lo sono. Sei. Bum. Keith è arrabbiato con me. Sette. Bum. Sono un idiota. Otto. Bum. Voglio tornare a casa. Nove. Bum. Mamma non me lo permette. Dieci.  
  
Bum.  
  
Lance si gira di scatto e alza la bacchetta. Ha sulla punta della lingua il suo incantesimo, un semplice Expelliarmus, ma l'incantesimo di Keith viene fuori molto prima. Lo sente gridare: “Flagramus!” E Lance si muove d'istinto gridando un: “Defendo!” per proteggersi dalle fiamme, prima che queste possano arrivare a lui. Ovviamente. Fiamme. Keith il ragazzo emo che gioca coi coltelli e col fuoco. Tipico.  
  
Gli studenti ai lati della pedana si sono abbassati per non essere colpiti dal calore. Lance fa un passo indietro. Keith ne fa due in avanti e ripete: “Flagramus!” Solo che sembra farlo con più rabbia e Lance sta per scivolare per terra, ma riprende l'equilibrio giusto in tempo. Il fuoco lo ha sfiorato appena sotto il mento. Keith si sta avvicinando ancora e la pedana dietro Lance è finita. Bene.  
  
Cerca di alzarsi in piedi prima che Keith arrivi da lui e inizia a gridare: “Im-”  
  
“Flagramus” grida il suo avversario, interrompendolo, e Lance grida sopra il suo incantesimo: “Geligno!” E questa volta è lui ad avvicinarsi a Keith.  
  
“Impulsus!” Riesce finalmente ad attaccare, puntandogli contro la bacchetta prima che possa pensare a qualche altro modo per farlo cadere dalla pedana. E Keith viene spinto indietro, cade a terra seduto, ma si rialza senza problemi. Mormora qualcosa, e poi sorride come se avesse appena vinto, cosa che Lance non riesce a capire. Deglutisce. E sta per gridare Expelliarmus, davvero, lo sta per fare, quando si rende conto che la sua divisa sta prendendo fuoco. Sta letteralmente fumando. Apre la bocca, lancia uno sguardo veloce a Keith e si sfila il mantello prima che anche la divisa sotto questo prenda fuoco.  
  
A quel punto sente Keith gridare: “Expelliarmus!” Ma alla fine che cosa importa? La bacchetta gli vola via dalle mani, la professoressa lo dichiara il vincitore della sfida e Lance comunque rimane lì, in piedi, a guardare il suo mantello bruciato. Si piega a prenderlo e si rende conto del buco del mantello dove una volta aveva cucito lo stemma dei Tassorosso. Bruciato via. Si copre la bocca con una mano e sta veramente provando a non piangere. Era l'unica cosa bella. È bruciata via.  
  
Anche Keith è rimasto in piedi a guardarlo. Hunk è andato a prendere la sua bacchetta, che chissà dov'è volata. E Lance si gira verso Keith e ci sono ancora tantissime persone che li stanno guardando, ma non importa, veramente non importa in questo momento, perché non è mai stato ferito così da una persona a cui voleva bene. Gli dice: “Io volevo tornare tuo amico.” Poi abbassa la testa verso il mantello tra le sue mani e scuote la testa. “Non penso che valga più la pena.” Poi scende platealmente dalla pedana con un salto e decide di andare in Infermeria, per passare un po' di acqua ossigenata sulla sua nuova bruciatura fisica.  
  
Per quella emotiva non ci può fare niente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance sta preparando le valigie per tornare a casa per Natale, e Hunk gli ha già detto migliaia di volte che non può. Non può andarsene via senza aver parlato con Keith. E Lance ha risposto che invece può. Anzi. Lo sta facendo. E Hunk si è arrabbiato. È la prima volta che si è arrabbiato sul serio. È uscito dalla loro camera sbattendo la porta e Lance si è passato la mano sul viso e adesso non ce la fa, quindi continua a piegare le sue cose. Davvero, ha bisogno di qualche settimana lontano da tutto questo. Tutto. E dopo la sfida nel Club dei Duellanti la cosa è peggiorata. Si passa una mano sotto il mento e ha ancora un piccolo cerotto, e sotto la pelle gli brucia ancora un po'. Veronica gli ha scritto che ha un unguento fatto di qualche pianta per aiutare la pelle a cicatrizzare prima. Ecco. Meno male che sta tornando a casa.  
  
Blue entra nella stanza e vola in circolo sopra di lui. Lance le lancia a malapena uno sguardo. Continua a piegare i suoi vestiti, finché la civetta non si posa sul suo letto, davanti a lui. Vuole le coccole e ha qualcosa legato alla zampetta. Apre le ali in protesta all'immobilità del ragazzo, ricominciando a volare davanti alla sua faccia.  
  
Lance sbuffa e prende qualsiasi cosa ha trasportato. Sbatte velocemente le palpebre mentre il tessuto si srotola tra le sue mani. E per la prima volta in settimane, un po' di quel peso che si porta dietro si alleggerisce e riesce a respirare un po' di più e il mondo intorno a lui prende un po' più di colore. Dà una carezza veloce a Blue, che protesta, e lascia lì la sua valigia a metà, uscendo dal dormitorio a grandi falcate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith è seduto sulle rive del lago, con le ginocchia abbracciate, e quando Lance arriva, alza soltanto gli occhi verso di lui e torna a guardare il lago, grattandosi via delle pellicine dalle dita. “Mi dispiace” mormora senza nemmeno aprire tanto la bocca. “Per il mantello.”  
  
Lance si siede accanto a lui e gli dà una spinta alla spalla, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia e una spallata. “Si può sapere che cosa ti prende?” gli chiede, e vede come Keith affondi un pochino di più in se stesso. “Amico, mi hai ignorato per settimane, mi -mi hai dato una spallata per il corridoio, e hai dato fuoco al mio sigillo, hai...” Scuote la testa e grugnisce. “Hai detto che non volevi avere a che fare nulla con me.”  
  
“Non ho mia detto una cosa del genere!” ribatte sciogliendo le braccia e girandosi completamente verso di lui. “Non -non avrei mai potuto... Io sono sicuro che...” Sbuffa, si passa una mano trai capelli e sembra disperato per riuscire a trovare le parole giuste. “Io non...” Sbuffa di nuovo. “Volevo...” Non sembra essere capace di respirare e Lance non sa esattamente che cosa deve fare, perché, beh, è ancora arrabbiato, un po'. Giusto un po'. Stringe la mano dentro la tasca e accarezza il nuovo sigillo Tassorosso che gli ha fatto recapitare qualche ora prima. Si morde nervosamente le labbra.  
  
“Lo hai detto” mormora, girandosi verso il lago e Keith abbassa lo sguardo e si passa il pollice sopra il labbro.  
  
“Non era quello che volevo dire, però.” Sospira e si gira completamente verso di lui, con le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo basso. Normalmente, Lance gli avrebbe preso la mano e gli avrebbe detto ehi, va tutto benissimo, ma non riesce a farlo, rimane lontano da lui, perché non riesce a non pensare a quel momento in cui Keith si stava avvicinando a lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e con quella che sembrava l'intenzione di tirargli addosso un altro incantesimo del fuoco addosso. Sembrava odiarlo. Lo odia? Voleva controllare come stava? Sono in silenzio. C'è il vento che spinge violentemente contro il loro viso e a volte sembra difficile respirare. I capelli lunghi di Keith si scompigliano ed è veramente stupido pensare a questo proprio adesso. “Ti ricordi quando gli elfi erano sempre arrabbiati con te?”  
  
“E io non sapevo il perché?” chiede sarcasticamente.  
  
“E poi abbiamo scoperto che hai provato a cucire loro cappellini e calzini in continuazione, senza sapere le regole degli elfi domestici.” Keith alza un lato delle labbra. “Pensavano tu stessi cercando di liberarli senza il loro permesso.”  
  
“Che strano motivo per essere arrabbiati.”  
  
Keith si gratta la testa. “Lo so” borbotta.  
  
“Quindi cosa? Sei arrabbiato con me perché ho cucito dei cappelli? Perché non mi sembra un problema così grande.” Si morde le labbra, ancora e ancora. Sta cercando di decidere se alzarsi in piedi e andarsene via. Sospira. “Anche se non potrei cucirti un cappello. Perché sei un testone.”  
  
“Non è questo.”  
  
“Mi stai facendo arrabbiare” borbotta Lance, e scuote la testa con più forza. “Ero già arrabbiato prima, ma davvero, adesso mi stai facendo infuriare.” Si sta per alzare in piedi, ma Keith gli afferra il braccio e poi ritrae la mano velocemente. Lance ruota gli occhi. “Si può sapere che cosa ho fatto?” gli chiede, ricadendo a sedere. Se lo dice ad alta voce può mettere fine a questa storia. Dillo. Non vuoi essere più mio amico perché lo hai scoperto. E non puoi essere amico di qualcuno che prova queste cose per te. È questo, vero?  
  
“Non hai fatto niente. Io -sono stato… eravamo compagni di Astronomia, no?”  
  
“Sì, lo so.”  
  
Keith sospira ancora. “Ma hai preferito cambiare compagno.”  
  
Il vento scompiglia i capelli di tutti e due e c'è un rumoroso sibilo. Cosa ha appena detto? Lui è arrabbiato perché…? Lui non sa che…?  
  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro?” Lance inspira profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi e stringendo i pugni. “Tu hai fatto tutto questo perché io e Plaxum siamo compagni di Astronomia? Quando io e Plaxum siamo compagni di Astronomia perché tu hai scelto di avere Rolo come tuo compagno? Mi stai -io non ce la faccio. No, davvero io non…”  
  
“E poi non -senti, sai che ci sono cose che tu fai e a me interessano. Ed è lì che penso, penso sì, che… e tu hai cambiato compagno e poi hai smesso di venire alle partite di Quidditch e ti rinchiudi nel tuo dormitorio e…”  
  
“Magari non è stato un bel periodo per me” grida Lance e un po' lo fa perché il vento nelle sue orecchie è veramente molto forte, un po' perché ha bisogno di gridarlo. Si alza in piedi, finalmente, e aspetta che Keith faccia lo stesso per fare un passo indietro. “Magari avevo bisogno di un po' di calma. Magari non ce la faccio a essere positivo ogni singolo giorno. Magari invece che un amico mi andasse contro senza nessun valido motivo, avevo bisogno che mi stesse accanto e non lo ha fatto!” Si posa il palmo della mano sulla fronte e poi la stessa mano la stringe in un pugno, cercando di concentrarsi sulla sua respirazione. È difficile. Il vento si abbassa un po'. “Sei un idiota!”  
  
“Tu avresti potuto dirmelo!” gli grida Keith, facendo un passo avanti.  
  
“Le persone normali non hanno bisogno di dirlo! Le persone normali hanno amici normali che non sono permalosi perché hai dimenticato una partita di Quidditch per ripassare Incantesimi e sei rimasto indietro con Pozioni! Okay? Le persone normali hanno amici che chiedono se c'è qualcosa che non va, non che salgono sulla pedana per duellare contro di loro e gli bruciano il mantello! E quando le persone normali vanno a chiedere a un amico cosa succede, non si sentono dire non ho tempo anche per te!”  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e abbassa lo sguardo. “Ero nel panico.”  
  
“Sei un idiota!” grida Lance e il vento si è calmato del tutto e la sua voce risuona per tutta la riva. “E io sono ancora più idiota perché ci sto anche male.” Si passa una mano sopra il labbro e tira su col naso. “Sai che c'è? Solo perché due cose accadono nello stesso periodo non vuol dire che sono collegate! Chiedilo a Pidge.” Scuote la testa. “Adora parlare della correlazione.”  
  
“Mi dispiace” borbotta Keith. “Ma io non ho mai avuto amici. E non sono una persona normale e non lo sei nemmeno tu.” Alza lo sguardo. Ha i lati delle labbra piegati verso il basso, e si è di nuovo stretto tra le braccia. “Io -non so come mi devo comportare e tante persone che si sono comportate come te poi se ne sono andate e ho pensato… Lo so che è egoista, ma… volevo proteggermi questa volta. E ho fatto male a tutti e due. E mi dispiace. Di solito -iniziano con le cose piccole. E io non sono un'indovino. Non le capisco le persone. Loro ti fanno capire che ci tengono a te, e poi non ci tengono. E non avrei potuto sopportare l'idea che…” Sospira pesantemente e nemmeno riesce a guardare Lance negli occhi. “Perché io ti voglio bene” dice alla fine, mordendosi le labbra. Non riesce a mantenere il contatto visivo, ma non perché sta mentendo. Lance lo studia in silenzio. È perché sta dicendo la verità. “Tanto. E anche solo il pensiero…” Gli si spezza la voce. Sbatte velocemente le palpebre, si guarda intorno e sembra stordito. “Mi dispiace” riesce solo a dire e il vento si alza di nuovo.  
  
Rimangono in silenzio per qualche minuto. I mantelli volano verso gli alberi e Lance è sicuro di avere del moccio che gli cola dal naso. L'occhio destro potrebbe anche stargli lacrimando, ma la cosa importa davvero poco in questo momento. Keith sembra essere nelle stesse condizioni. Il vento sibila contro le loro orecchie e tutto questo -gli ultimi mesi sono stati davvero assurdi. Lance deglutisce e decide di fare qualche passo in avanti, giusto per raggiungere Keith, per continuare a parlare. Lo stesso Keith che forse si prepara mentalmente a ricevere un pugno, perché con Lance non ha mai parlato dei suoi sentimenti e non è sicuro nemmeno di essere stato capito. Non è bravo con le parole. Ed è abituato a combattere. Dice che suo padre gli faceva scaricare la rabbia e la tensione con combattimenti di qualche tipo. Doveva esserci di mezzo anche una spada.  
  
Lance, però, nel momento in cui arriva accanto Keith non gli dà nessun pugno. Nemmeno una spallata. Lui non ha mai risolto le tensioni con un combattimento. C'è un altro metodo, nella sua famiglia.  
  
Lo abbraccia. Lo stringe forte e lascia che i suoi occhi lacrimino senza preoccuparsene troppo. Pensava che sapesse. Pensava che lo odiasse. “Ero terrorizzato all'idea di perderti” sussurra e sente Keith rilassarsi e restituirgli l'abbraccio, con una delicatezza che sembra completamente fuori dal personaggio. Affonda il naso nella sua clavicola e c'è un singhiozzo, da parte sua, che Lance interpreta come un lo ero anche io. “Anche io ti voglio bene” finisce. E non importa cosa dice il suo corpo. Non importa la risposta fisiologica che Keith gli provoca. Questo è completamente diverso da _quello_. Questo è molto più importante di _quello_.  
  
Ed entrambi sospirano di sollievo, ognuno nelle braccia dell'altro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È la fine del quinto anno e il professor Coran gira per i banchi, continua a ripetere quanto importante sia sapersi destreggiare con la sfera di cristallo, e quanto la sfera di cristallo sia lo strumento preferito dai non divinatori. Ed eppure, continua, non è molto diversa dalle foglie di tè, o dai simboli nel fuoco, già precedentemente studiati. Si tratta di fare domande, di comunicare con lei i propri bisogni. Aprire l'occhio interiore. Lance posa la mano sulla sfera, sotto lo sguardo attento di Hunk e inspira profondamente.  
  
Fate alla sfera la vostra domanda e lei risponderà con immagini.  
  
Lance fa sempre la stessa domanda da anni. Hogwarts è la scuola giusta per me? All'interno della sfera, si crea un nube grigia, che si schiarisce lentamente, e lui continua a mantenere gli occhi chiusi. Chiede ancora, giusto per essere drammatico: è veramente qui che ero destinato ad essere? E la sensazione della risposta, proiettata direttamente nella sua mente, lo colpisce come un pugno nel petto.  
  
Vede il professor Coran sorridergli e raccontargli strani aneddoti della sua famiglia, che non era formata da divinatori, ma da magizoologi e quindi si ritrovava le creature più improbabili nel suo letto. Vede Pidge, un po' più alta, coi capelli un po' più lunghi e una tunica mal poggiata sulle spalle, accompagnata da Hunk, che tiene in mano una boccetta di vetro e sembra volergliela far annusare. Si girano entrambi verso di lui e Hunk sorride e lo abbraccia, Pidge scrolla le spalle. Vede la professoressa Altean e Shiro, che sarebbe un po' il suo eroe, l'Auror più incredibile di sempre. Sente, da qualche parte, abuela che esclama da generazioni! E sembra felice. Poi vede se stesso, seduto su un molo di legno, che contempla l'infinità dell'Universo. Ha una cicatrice sotto il mento, quindi la bruciatura che gli ha procurato Keith rimarrà lì per sempre, _evvai_ , e un sorriso sereno.  
  
E lì, accanto a quel Lance più vecchio, con gli occhi blu che guardano altrove, c'è Keith più vecchio, coi capelli un po' più corti, che gli tiene la mano, le dita intrecciate, con la testa posata sulla sua spalla. Dice qualcosa. Lance ride. Keith alza la testa e raggiunge le sue labbra, baciandole con tenerezza e naturalezza, poi tornano entrambi a guardare il mare.  
  
Lance apre la bocca per poter respirare di nuovo ed è come se fosse rimasto senz'aria per veramente molto tempo, perché il suo battito cardiaco è accelerato e sente i polmoni vuoti. Hunk lo fa appoggiare sul suo braccio e Lance prova a sorridergli, mentre posa la mano sul petto e prova a calmare la propria risposta fisiologica. Non ha mai visto così tanto in una sola seduta con la sfera magica.  
  
Il professor Coran gli lancia uno sguardo divertito e si alliscia i baffi. “È per questo, vedi figliolo, che ti dico sempre di non strafare.”  
  


### Lance McClain e l'anno in cui ha smesso di cercare di essere qualsiasi cosa lui pensava voler essere solo perché credeva che qualcun altro voleva che lui fosse così, e non c'è bisogno di spiegare

_[ore di sonno - contatto creature magiche - arance]_  
  
  
“Lance, è tutta l'estate che ti leggo i tarocchi” sussurra Veronica, tirandosi in avanti. “Il risultato non cambia.”  
  
Lance si morde le labbra e le fa cenno di riprovare e lei sospira e riprende a mischiare le carte. La cucina è uguale, non importa quanto anno passino e c'è questo forte odore di lavanda che non sta tranquillizzando per niente nessuno dei due.  
  
Lance muove nervosamente il piede e si guarda intorno, sperando che nessuno della sua famiglia entri e li ritrovi lì, a fare domande ai tarocchi per quello che riguarda Keith. Veronica lascia le cinque carte sul tavolo e sospira, schioccando le dita e attirando l'attenzione di suo fratello minore, che sbatte velocemente le palpebre e torna a guardare il tavolo. Deglutisce. Veronica sospira.  
  
“Il passato.” Gira la carta. “La Temperanza. Indica che sei stato forgiato dalla pazienza e dalla flessibilità, diventando tu stesso flessibile e paziente. Soprattutto per quel che riguarda il vostro rapporto. E vorrei farti notare che è la stessa carta uscita l'ultima volta.” Gira la seconda carta. “Il presente: l'Innamorato. Direi che è abbastanza esplicativa.”  
  
“Io non sono innamorato di Keith” ribatte Lance, ruotando gli occhi. E poi distoglie lo sguardo. Perché non saprebbe dire se è vero oppure non è vero. Si accarezza il collo e fa cenno di andare avanti.  
  
“Beh, comunque anche questa era già uscita.” Veronica gira la carta del futuro e alza un lato delle labbra. “Il Carro. Quindi il tuo futuro con Keith è roseo. Forse ci saranno dei piccoli litigi, piccole difficoltà, ma davvero, Lance, queste carte, se interrogate su voi due non fanno altro che ripetere quanto voi due siate una buona idea. Anzi. Se l'Universo avesse più buone idee del genere, ci potremmo togliere di mezzo tua sorella Rosa.”  
  
Lance sospira, si passa la mano sul viso. Gli trema il labbro, alza gli occhi su Veronica e avvicina le sopracciglia. “Non posso fare questo” mormora, continua a scuotere la testa, unisce le due mani, come se stesse pregando. “Non posso farlo a Keith” sussurra e nasconde il viso tra le mani. “Non posso farlo nemmeno a mamma.” Sospira e poggia i gomiti sul tavolo, facendo scivolare il suo viso fino a che i palmi delle mani non gli reggono la fronte. “Non è questo che vuole l'Universo.” Scuote la testa con più forza, tirandosi indietro. “Rileggi le carte. Non è così. Non posso essere così. Abuela -abuela darà di matto e io…”  
  
“Ehi ehi ehi” lo ferma lei, prendendogli la mano. “Il problema è questo? Hai paura di deludere abuela? Io lo faccio tre volte al giorno!” Prova a sorridere, si alza in piedi senza lasciargli il braccio e si inginocchia accanto a lui, come quando erano piccoli. “È per mamma? Certo, mamma aveva delle aspettative su di noi, ma si deve adeguare alla tua felicità, piccolo scemo. Magari all'inizio sarà difficile, per lei e papà, perché sei il più piccolo, avevano un'idea di te e adesso la devono stravolgere, ma se tu inizi ad accettarlo, loro lo accetteranno insieme a te. Io ti ho già accettato perché sono fantastica.” Gli accarezza i capelli e inclina la testa. “È un problema di futuro? Il futuro non è già scritto. Sai meglio di me che la Divinazione porta consiglio, non legge. E non tutto è Divinazione.” Gli lascia un bacio sui capelli. “È un problema di Keith? Hai paura che ti allontani? Keith ti vuole bene e se non prova le stesse sensazioni che provi tu, cosa improbabile perché ho conosciuto il ragazzino e lo hai visto nel tuo futuro, beh, allora riuscirete ad andare oltre e la vostra amicizia si rafforzerà, esattamente come l'ultima volta.” Gli abbraccia dolcemente la testa. “E se è un problema tuo, oh Lance, tu sei perfetto. Non sei sbagliato. Sei il mio fratellino preferito e se ti piacciono sia i maschi che le femmine o qualsiasi altro genere nello stesso modo, va bene. E, se sei innamorato di Keith, va bene.” Fa una piccola pausa in cui sospira. “Non c'è niente di sbagliato in te. Quando sei arrivato a casa la prima volta -eri così piccolo. Ti riuscivamo a tenere con una mano soltanto e il dottore continuava a ripetere che dovevi bere molto latte, forse più di quanto mamma riuscisse a produrne. Perché eri leggermente sotto peso. Eri un piccolo alieno. La testa troppo grande, gli occhi ancora chiusi. E mi ricordo di aver pensato: ecco, questo è mio fratello. Il mio fratellino che mi porterò dietro per tutta la vita. Il mio fratellino che non mi lascerà dormire la notte, e da cui mi farò portare le spremute e il telecomando. Ed eri così piccolo. Un mistero per la magia e la scienza insieme… Sei un cazzo di capolavoro. Quindi inizia a comportarti come tale. Un capolavoro non è sbagliato. A volte non ha nemmeno un significato in tutti i suoi elementi.”” Sospira una risata. “L'unico capolavoro più bello di te sono io.”  
  
Lance si poggia su di lei e si fa abbracciare. Riesce a sentire parte della tensione andare via dalle sue spalle e riesce a sospirare, forse di sollievo. “Beh, però innamorato è una parola grossa” borbotta. Alzando la testa e Veronica alza una spalla e chissà che cosa vorrebbe dire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith volteggia sulla scopa, con la divisa dei Grifondoro e la mano alta a prendere la palla, e sembra essere nato per giocare a Quidditch. Lance lo guarda, con il naso puntato verso l'alto e la bocca semiaperta, mentre Hunk continua a gridare dal suo posto, con le mani ai lati delle labbra e un grido d'incitazione che farebbe paura a chiunque. Keith rimane concentrato sulla partita.  
  
“Sarà difficile batterli, quest'anno” riesce a borbottare Lance, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso ai giocatori.  
  
Hunk si gira verso di lui e arriccia le labbra. “Hai deciso di entrare anche quest'anno nella squadra?” chiede. Forse per lui è una domanda retorica. Dal terzo anno Lance si è destreggiato tra lezioni e Quidditch con indiscussa bravura e dal terzo anno ha continuato a ripetere quanto fosse importante che lui facesse parte della squadra. Ma non ha mai detto perché. Quindi, sì, sarebbe dovuto essere un sì. Sì, sono entrato, sì, sono una specie di lascito.  
  
E Lance invece sospira, scuotendo energicamente la testa. “Quest'anno voglio concentrarmi su cose veramente importanti” dice, girandosi verso Hunk. Alza una spalla. “Come le nostre piante medicamentose.”  
  
Hunk sorride e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, prima di tornare a guardare verso l'alto. Keith sta volando verso gli anelli e confonde il portiere dei Corvonero con una semplicissima finta. Quando lancia la pluffa, questa entra negli anelli come se non avesse mai voluto fare altro, e la platea dei Grifondoro si alza in una calorosa esultanza. Keith però non guarda loro.  
  
Si gira verso la platea in cui si trovano Hunk e Lance. Sorride quando li vede e li saluta con un cenno veloce della mano. Poi torna nel suo ruolo da Cacciatore. Aveva un sorriso da idiota. Anche Lance adesso ha un sorriso da idiota. E sospira. “Voglio” borbotta, e Hunk si gira di nuovo verso di lui, abbassando le mani, prima occupate ad applaudire, e inclinando la testa. “Voglio iniziare a fare delle cose per me, quest'anno.” Deglutisce. “Suona male, vero?”  
  
Hunk scuote velocemente la testa. “Suona benissimo, invece” dice, e lo abbraccia con la sua solita forza da orso e Lance ride, perché è bello sentirsi appoggiato in questo modo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Normalmente Lance non legge certa roba, ma deve dire che l'unica guida che in questa situazione di riscoperta, sono gli articoli di Rita Skeeter, che spiegano, passo per passo, quali sono i sintomi di una cotta passeggera e quali quelli di un amore destinato a, parole sue, risplendere per l'eternità.  
  
Lance cammina, pestando la neve sotto di lui con moderata forza, per poi guardare le sue orme, accanto a quelle di Keith, venire coperte da un altro strato di neve. Continua a schiacciare gli stivaletti sulla terra e continua a voltarsi, mentre l'amico continua a cercargli di stare accanto, con le mani nelle tasche e il mento nascosto dalla sua sciarpa gialla e rossa. C'è qualcosa di poetico nelle orme sulla neve. Gli ricordano la sabbia e il mare di casa. Sorride a se stesso.  
  
Una delle prime regole per distinguere amore da cotta, dice la Skeeter, è capire la natura dell'attrazione verso l'altro. Ci sono diverse componenti nell'amore e l'attrazione fisica non è necessariamente una di loro, viene, infatti, facilmente rimpiazzata da altre attrazioni, nell'amore, mentre diventa la componente principale e unica della cotta.  
  
A Lance il viso di Keith piace. E gli piace il fatto che in una di quelle estati in cui sono dovuti stare lontani per qualche ragione, lui sia cresciuto di dieci centimetri e Keith solo di sette. Gli piace che sia un po' più basso di lui e gli piacciono i suoi occhi, che hanno una strana sfumatura di blu, e le labbra, anche se sono sottili, e il naso, che arriccia tutte le volte che sta per dire qualcosa di cattivo. Questo lo sa già dal quarto anno. Sa che tutte queste cose gli piacciono, quindi non può dire che questa sia una novità. Però ci sono altre cose che gli piacciono. Gli piace come parla. Come s'intenerisce con le persone a cui vuole bene. Come sta crescendo, proprio accanto a lui.  
  
“Va bene” dice Keith, affiancandolo, mentre Lance continua a guardare le loro orme. Sbuffa. “Penso che vorrei diventare un Auror, a questo punto. Anche senza Shiro. Davvero, perché mi piace aiutare, ma non so farlo come fai tu, o Hunk, quindi immagino che quello sia qualcosa.” Muove i piedi nelle sue orme, nascondendo il naso sotto la sciarpa. “Gli auror -gli auror non sono male. Sono come dei poliziotti, giusto? Poliziotti magici. Penso che non sia male.”  
  
“Sì, lo penso anche io” ammette Lance e si gira verso di lui, prima di arricciare le labbra per toccarsi la punta del naso congelato. Keith sorride e gli dà una spallata. “E tu sei bravo con gli incantesimi.”  
  
“Ma non mi potrei muovere da qui, vero?”  
  
Lance non sa come rispondere a questa domanda. Si gira e continua a camminare, alzando esageratamente le gambe. Il secondo passo della Skeeter era cercare di capire se l'unico motivo per cui questa persona ti piace è per come ti fa sentire. Dice, beh, in quel caso è una cotta, altrimenti deve trattarsi di vero amore. “Hai paura di doverti impegnare con il Regno Unito?” scherza, e poi si gira verso di lui con una mezza piroetta.  
  
Keith sbuffa. “Non è questo” mormora, ma comunque non sembra volerne parlare in questo momento. “Tu non hai mai l'impressione di essere perso?” gli chiede, tirando fuori il naso rosso da sotto la sciarpa. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e scrolla le spalle. “Come se non sapessi dove dovresti essere?”  
  
“Mi sono sentito così, sì” risponde Lance. “È per questo che continuavo a chiedere al tè, e al caffè, e alle carte e alla sfera se questo era il posto in cui mi dovevo trovare.”  
  
“E loro ti rispondevano sempre -qui? Ti dicevano che sì, dovevi stare qui?”  
  
“Mi rispondevano che a ogni passo c'è un passo successivo.” Lance sbuffa e una nuvoletta di anidride carbonica si crea davanti al suo viso. Aveva dimenticato il freddo pungente che porta con sé la neve. Dovrebbe scriverselo da qualche parte, per il prossimo anno. “E poi ho capito perché le carte mi hanno mandato qui. Per separarmi un po' dalla mia famiglia dal -io li adoro, davvero, ma se fossi rimasto in America non so quanto sarei riuscito a diventare… me. Ci sono delle cose che loro si aspettano che io faccia e io forse le avrei fatte con un po' più di convinzione, anche se non mi piacevano, anche se non era quello che volevo fare. Come il Quidditch. O Pozioni. Se fossi rimasto lì, penso che avrei seguito le orme dei miei fratelli senza pensarci troppo, sai per non deludere nessuno. E sarei stato confuso con tutti gli altri McClain, ma non penso di essere bravo in tutto quello che fanno i McClain. Invece qui -qui non c'è mai stato nessuno della mia famiglia. Solo io. È una cosa a cui ho pensato ultimamente. Sono solo io.” Guarda le orme sulle neve e sorride. Poi lancia uno sguardo a Keith, che lo osserva in silenzio, col suo cappello che gli cade fino agli occhi e solo il mantello a coprirgli le spalle. “E poi qui ci sei tu. C'è Hunk, e anche Pidge. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto non conoscervi.”  
  
“Ma non lo avresti saputo, se non ci avessi conosciuto.”  
  
“Non lo so” dice. “Non lo so, penso che, detto tra noi maghi, ci sia una specie di forza nell'universo che mi avrebbe portato da voi, prima o poi e magari avrei sentito un vuoto nel petto, che mi avrebbe spinto a cercarvi e cercarvi finché non ci saremmo trovati, e tu saresti un eremita dei boschi, una specie di guardacaccia e Hunk e Pidge due milionari che vivono tra la tecnologia babbana e il mondo magico e sarebbe stato più difficile riunirci in quelle condizioni, ma avremmo trovato un modo, perché, voglio dire, la _forza dell'amore_.”  
  
Keith scuote la testa e sbuffa una risata. Lance sorride di rimando e sente un calore invadergli il petto. Si morde le labbra e guarda verso il basso. “Sei un sentimentale” sente mormorare Keith, avvicinandoglisi. “E tu, signor Indovino? Cosa farai tra due anni, uscito di qui?”  
  
Il terzo passo della Skeeter per riconoscere l'Amore e distinguerlo dalla semplice cotta è la capacità di chiudere gli occhi e riuscire a immaginare un futuro insieme a questa persona. È il passo più semplice.  
  
“Magari divento un professore pazzo, tipo Coran” scherza. “O potrei tornare a casa. Passare un po' di tempo con mio padre, che sai, odia l'idea di avere dei figli maghi che hanno deciso cosa devono fare della loro vita a diciassette anni e se ne vanno di casa senza che lui se li possa godere.” Scrolla le spalle. “Oppure, potrei anche decidere di lavorare per il MACUSA.”  
  
Keith sbuffa. “Non puoi rubarmi le idee.”  
  
“Sei tu che mi hai rubato l'idea.”  
  
“No, non è vero. Io volevo diventare un Auror prima di te.”  
  
“Cosa? Non è vero. Sono stato io a suggerirti di diventare un Auror” ribatte offeso, prima di piegarsi, prendere una manciata di neve e poi tirargliela direttamente in faccia.  
  
Keith chiude gli occhi e si toglie i cristalli di neve da sopra la sciarpa, gli occhi e deve sputarne un po' e quando alza lo sguardo verso Lance non sta ridendo, come invece lui sta facendo. “Davvero?” gli chiede e poi sospira, sistemandosi i guanti. “Pensavo fossimo due persone adulte che parlano di cose da adulti.” Lance continua a ridere, scrolla le spalle e gli tira un'altra palla di neve e Keith grugnisce. “Bene, ma lo hai voluto tu.”  
  
E iniziano a giocare come due bambini. Ovviamente. Lance ride, Keith grugnisce qualche risata, si riempiono il mantello di neve e i guanti di acqua, corrono in circolo, tirano su col naso.  
  
Lance si vede fare il bambino per il resto della sua vita, accanto a Keith. E, per essere sicuro, appena può si fa mandare da Veronica 'Dodici passi infallibili per sedurre una Strega', che magari può aiutare.  
  
  
  
  
Lance prepara in silenzio la sua tazza di tè e chiude gli occhi. Non vuole fare nessuna domanda, non vuole nemmeno predire il futuro. Vuole bere del tè, con dei biscotti al burro e poi tornare a dormire. Sorride ai biscotti, gira il cucchiaino e si gode la calma della cucina in piena notte. Probabilmente non dovrebbe nemmeno essere lì. Non che importi molto, comunque.  
  
Ha passato così tanto tempo a pensare di predire il futuro e di essere all'altezza dei suoi fratelli, che aveva dimenticato il sapore del tè preso per puro piacere. Chiude gli occhi, inspira profondamente. Ne aveva dimenticato anche l'odore.  
  
Rimane in quella posizione, tirando indietro la testa e sentendola pericolosamente leggera. La cucina di Hogwarts e quella di casa sua sono molto simili. Ci sono le stesse erbe aromatiche, si sono gli stessi colori vivaci, solo che la sua cucina contiene giusto lo spazio per le persone che ci entrano. La cucina di Hogwarts, per qualche motivo è sempre vuota.  
  
Sorride e tira su la testa. Secondo l'internet di Pidge, domani pioverà.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith e Lance sono seduti al tavolo dei Tassorosso e Lance sta leggendo i giornali e Keith sta semplicemente lì, seduto con un broncio. Non c'è molto da dire. Nessuno dei due ha dormito molto, sono reduci dalla lezione di Astronomia più lunga della storia delle lezioni di Astronomia e Lance ha bisogno di caffè, veramente tanto caffè, per sopportare la prossima lezione di Storia della Magia del professor Sven. Per questo sono lì, non per nessun'altra ragione. Keith si rifiuta di mangiare qualsiasi cosa. Si è trascinato fin lì brontolando e trascinando i piedi. Lance non pensa di averlo mai visto così stanco.  
  
Sono in silenzio, perché non dormire è un po' come bere per tutta la notte birra, sotto alcuni aspetti, e non possono sopportare ulteriore rumore. Per il chiacchiericcio mattutino della Sala Grande non c'è molto da fare, ma almeno possono non aggiungere ulteriori voci alla loro tortura.  
  
Ed è davvero a questo che sta pensando Lance, che è fermo sulla stessa pagina di giornale da almeno una ventina di minuti. Non sta pensando ad altro. Non riesce a farlo.  
  
E poi sente la mano di Keith afferrare la sua di mano. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, si gira lentamente verso di lui e sente come stia intrecciando le loro dita, mentre guarda un punto fisso davanti a lui, e vede le sue orecchie diventare rosse. Lance non capisce molto bene e non capisce subito, perché, davvero, non dormire gli fa uno stranissimo effetto e un giorno denuncerà Hogwarts per questo, e ci mette qualche secondo per unire i puntini.  
  
Keith si morde l'interno della guancia e Lance gli stringe un po' la mano, per attirare la sua attenzione e quando si gira verso di lui, sorride. Sorride alla sì, è quello che voglio e anche alla sì, non aspettavo altro e alla potrei non lasciarti andare la mano per il resto della tua vita e alla so che tu non lo sai, ma ho già visto il nostro futuro insieme.  
  
Il viso di Keith diventa anche più rosso ed è esilarante e tenero, perché la sua espressione, invece, rimane impassibile, sotto lo sguardo di Lance.  
  
Lance che gira il busto verso di lui, posa la mano libera sulla sua guancia e poi posa la sua fronte sopra la fronte di Keith, mentre gli accarezza lo zigomo con un pollice. E quindi quella mezza risata, mezzo sospiro di sollievo, gli arriva direttamente sulle labbra, nonostante le loro labbra non si stiano toccando e nessuno dei due stia parlando. È divertente come però stiano comunicando.  
  
Magari si è addormentato mentre stava leggendo il giornale e questo è un sogno. Può succedere. Capita veramente a tante persone. S'inumidisce le labbra. È bloccato tra il non sapere cosa fare e il godersi il momento. Sente Keith allungare il collo e lasciargli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. Non ci può credere che il ragazzo emo fissato con le spade sia così delicato nel baciare. Lance sbuffa una risata, Keith si morde le labbra.  
  
“Volevo essere io a fare la prima mossa, però” sbuffa Lance, rompendo il silenzio tra loro due, e Keith scrolla le spalle e torna a guardare un punto non preciso davanti a lui, mentre Lance torna a far finta di leggere il giornale, come se questo fosse qualcosa che succede tutti i giorni, come se fosse tutto completamente normale. E magari lo è.  
  
Fatto sta, Non sciolgono l'intreccio creato dalle loro mani finché non si devono separare per andare a seguire due lezioni diverse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamma sbuffa una risata e scuote la testa. “Davvero?” chiede quasi senza fiato e poi scoppia a ridere, ma Lance non sa se è una risata nervosa o divertita. Keith glielo sta chiedendo con lo sguardo e lui scuote la testa e non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire. Forse avrebbe dovuto preparare la sua famiglia, prima di portarlo a casa per le vacanze di primavera. Forse ha fatto un errore di impulsività, ma immaginare a Keith da solo, a scuola, senza nessuno non lo ha fatto pensare con lucidità. E poi, aveva pensato, la mia famiglia lo conosce già, che problema c'è? Basterà far loro sapere che non è un semplice amico. “Oh, Keith, tesoro, tu puoi fare decisamente di meglio” scherza la mamma, avvicinandosi ai ragazzi e sorridendo a trentadue denti.  
  
Lance chiude gli occhi e sospira. “Davvero?” chiede e riesce a vedere Veronica ridere e Marco alzare un sopracciglio.  
  
“Mio nipote sarà il primo della famiglia a sposare un purosangue da generazioni!” grida abuela e Lance nasconde il viso tra le mani e vorrebbe veramente morire, sprofondare in una buca proprio adesso, proprio qui.  
  
“Davvero?” chiede sua mamma, girandosi verso di lei e assottigliando lo sguardo. “È questo che pensi?”  
  
“Quei termini sono antiquati e razzisti, abuela” protesta dolcemente Rosa, appoggiando la teiera sul tavolo, davanti a papà, che tiene le dita sulle labbra, come se non volesse che qualche parola di troppo uscisse da queste.  
  
“Come posso essere razzista se sono piena di nipoti mezzosangue?”  
  
I quattro nipoti grugniscono e alcuni di loro alzano gli occhi al soffitto. Marco decide di sedersi al tavolo della cucina, che è diventata un po' più larga, giusto per le persone che deve contenere, e Rosa inizia a servire otto tazze di tè, facendo cenno a tutti di avvicinarsi. “Potremmo chiedere se questa… relazione” inizia, lanciando sguardi veloci a Lance e Keith, “è ben vista dall'Universo. Potremmo anche…”  
  
Veronica sbuffa, sedendosi accanto a lei e facendo no con la testa. Se qualcuno ha visto veramente tante volte il futuro di Lance, quella è lei. “O potremmo lasciarli vivere in pace.”  
  
“Io mi rifiuto di pensare che il piccolo Lance abbia trovato la sua dolce metà prima di me” protesta Marco.  
  
“Dovrebbero sposarsi appena diventa maggiorenne” continua abuela.  
  
“Lance è troppo piccolo per sposarsi” decide mamma, lanciando un'occhiata veloce a papà, che continua a fissare il vuoto. “È ancora un bambino. Dovrebbe guardarsi intorno e decidere che cosa fare della sua vita prima di…”  
  
“Perché? Lance non ha intenzione di continuare l'attività di famiglia?” Abuela lancia occhiate oscure su suoi nipoti, con una smorfia di delusione. “Non ho mai visto generazione più ingrata.”  
  
“Ha detto la stessa cosa di me” rassicura mamma.  
  
Rosa si siede e gira tre volte la sua tazzina. Lancia un'occhiata veloce a suo fratello minore e poi prende a bere.  
  
“Tua nonna sta parlando di matrimonio” gli sussurra Keith all'orecchio, come se lui non lo avesse già sentito. Si è coperto le labbra con la sua tazzina e tutti sono troppo impegnati a parlare di un possibile futuro di Lance, per potersi rendere conto di Lance. “Devo esserne spaventato o lusingato?”  
  
Lance non risponde. Sospira soltanto, mentre vede con la coda dell'occhio papà iniziare a versare nel proprio tè cucchiaini di zucchero su cucchiaini di zucchero. Scrolla le spalle e sente Keith afferrargli il braccio, come a volergli ricordare che comunque lui è qui, per qualsiasi evenienza. Qui come gli ha chiesto di essere.  
  
Lance gli sorride e gli dà un bacio sulla fronte. “Basta che non scappi via” sussurra.  
  
“Ho visto di peggio” gli risponde lui. “E poi questo spiega tantissime cose.”  
  
“Ah!” grida Rosa alzandosi in piedi. “Ha baciato il suo ragazzo davanti a tutti noi! Mamma! Abuela! Dovete metterlo in punizione! Oh Dio, Lancito, un po' di contegno!”  
  
Lance ruota gli occhi e sospira.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è l'unica cosa che è rimasta del mio progetto iniziale, giuro. Perché il piano era di far entrare Lance in contatto con un altro modo di vedere il mondo al di fuori della sua adorata Divinazione, e che sarebbe riuscito a farlo grazie a Pidge e Hunk che gli spiega come due cose possano non avere nulla a che fare tra loro. Un po' lo spirito è rimasto, credo, ma la verità è che è rimasto solo come un modo per prenderlo in giro. E Divinazione rimane importante per quell'idiota. Vabbè.
> 
> Sulla questione dell’accento voglio dire a tutti quanti che i bambini bilingue normalmente non hanno accento in nessuna delle due lingue, ma che nell’imparare una terza lingua hanno l’accento della lingua che usano di più. Ad esempio, io parlando italiano non ho nessun accento (se non quello romano, mi dicono), e parlando spagnolo non ho accento (dicono, io a volte mi sento delle e aperte e lo odio con tutta me stessa, ma, sempre per parere di terzi sembra che questo sia solo nella mia testolina) ma parlando inglese dovete sentire come dico bene development. Tutto questo per dirvi che Lance non ha veramente accento sull’inglese. Vabbè alla seconda. Sto delirando, se sei arrivat* fino a qui sei adorabile e incredibile.


End file.
